Beam clamps provide a temporary and/or permanent mount to a wide range of tapered or flat beams. For example, beam clamps are attached to the flange of the support beam and provide connection points for threaded rod so as to allow for a way to secure various attachments to the support beam. For example, in an industrial setting, a conduit channel, lighting, equipment or piping can be attached to or suspended from a support beam using a variety of clamping devices.
Some prior art clamps are limited in their design, for example, clamping devices are designed to attach to a specific surface and size beam. Additionally, some clamping devices are designed to only allow for attachment of a rod in a fixed manner perpendicular to the clamp, while other clamping devices are designed to provide a rod that can pivot with respect to the clamp. Thus, depending on the desired attachment option, purchase of one or the other beam clamp is required to meet the user's need.
It is therefore desirable to provide a universal clamp connection device, which can be used for either form of attachment, fixed or pivotal, and which can be used in conjunction with a variety of commercially available beam clamps. Additionally, a universal clamp connection device is needed that provides for easy installation and removal of the clamp connection device.